


Magical Mishaps

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Female Magnus, Ficlets Instruments Challenge, First Meetings, M/M, Week 17, magical mishaps, the hunters moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: The spell Magnus was performing went slightly... awry.Alcohol cures all ails, right? And anyway, misery loves company.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

‘What the hell?’ Magnus stared at himself in horror. This was not supposed to happen. The spell was not supposed to do this. He glared at his spellbook, as if it had personally betrayed him, before he resigned himself to going over every aspect of the spell again. 

After three hours he headed into his closet. At least his makeup still suited his new look, but his clothes really didn’t. The shirt was bursting at the seams where his new full breasts sat and his trousers were no longer skin tight but hanging loosely off his femine hips. 

  
  
  


Magnus slid into the barstool, waving at Maia. ‘My usual dear.’

Maia arched an eyebrow. ‘I don’t know you or your usual.’

Magnus groaned. ‘Dirty martini, strong.’

‘Bad day?’ A voice mumbled beside him.

‘You wouldn’t believe.’ Magnus muttered before gaping at the man. He was gorgeous, tall and dark haired with the most amazing eyes. ‘Magnus.’

The man downed half his beer before eyeing him speculatively. ‘Alec.’

‘I’m thinking I’m not the only one having a bad day.’ Alec turned to glare at him and Magnus noticed the rune gracing the side of the man’s neck. ‘What does a shadowhunter have to be maudlin over?’

‘I’m gay.’ Alec grumbled before freezing, his eyes widening in fear.

Magnus winced in sympathy. ‘First time saying it out loud? If it helps any, I’m actually a man. Well, warlock.’ 

Alec raised a disbelieving eyebrow. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Thank you Maia.’ Magnus smiled as she slid his drink over.

‘Magnus?’ She gaped and leant over the bar, looking him over, staring unashamedly. ‘Why are you female?’

‘Spell went wrong.’

‘My problems suddenly don’t seem as bad anymore.’ Alec mumbled.

‘Hopefully, mine’s only temporary.’

‘Hopefully?’ Alec asked watching him.

Magnus nodded. ‘I need to pass the spell’s test.’

‘What’s the test?’

Magnus shrugged.

‘You don’t know?’

‘Nope. Hence the “hopefully” part.’

‘You want any help?’

Magnus turned to him and smiled. ‘You know, I think I would.’

Alec grinned and Magnus felt his heart flutter, wondering just what he had gotten himself into, he hadn’t felt this way for a long, long time, until Alec’s face fell.

‘What?’ Magnus asked. He froze at the sound of his voice. His masculine voice. He looked down, immediately noticing his lack of breasts. ‘How?’

Alec shrugged while he stared at Magnus’s chest.

Magnus didn’t know if he’d passed or failed whatever test the spell had asked of him, but it had brought him to Alec. To the one man who seemed to be able to make him feel something deep in his heart that he was sure had been closed off.

‘Thank you.’

Alec frowned. ‘For what?’

‘Breaking the spell.’ Magnus grinned as he slid into Alec’s space, quickly slotting his lips into Alec’s. He’d only meant it as a quick peck, a way to express his gratitude. He certainly hadn’t been expecting Alec to deepen the kiss. To completely lose his breath and end up clinging to him.


End file.
